


Cliches Aren't Always Bad Things

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, This isn't Pent/jin and I'll eat your legs if you act like it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: “So what do you do?” Pent asked, eyes still teary and nose still running. And Khonjin smiled. “You get up, dust yourself off, and try again..."Some advice from your alternate self.





	Cliches Aren't Always Bad Things

“So what do you do?” Pent asked, eyes still teary and nose still running. And Khonjin smiled.  
“You get up, dust yourself off, and try again. I know, I know, it sounds cheesy and cliché, like, disgustingly so. But its true. It was the last thing my mom told me that I can remember before she died. You get up, dust yourself off, and try again.” He repeated.  
He shuffled a moment. “Like, truth be told, me and dad are not the smartest two people ever. And like, we fuck up a lot of things up. But like, when we do, we just? We just try again.”  
He shrugged, nervous smile tugging at his lips. “Y'know? Like? Life’s gonna move on with or without ya, so why not not sweat the small stuff. No use crying over spilled milk, yeah?”  
And Pent did nod, but his eyes had filled up with tears again and he’d begun to cry again. Khonjin frowned and wrapped his smaller arms around Pent’s waist in a hug best he could.  
“And some times a glass of spilled milk is still pretty upsetting and really gets to ya anyway, and you cry anyway and get left behind for a bit. And that’s okay. ‘Sides, you can always catch up again at your own pace.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and KH is something I use to cope-  
> So I wrote something that helped me feel better.


End file.
